The Smile on Her Face
by Cool Lucario
Summary: The surprisng thing is that Hinata has always loved Naruto but somthing that Hinata has never even imagined is going to take place. Rewad this fanfic to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Smile on Her Sweet Face.

Note! I do not own Naruto or any of its characters this is strictly for pleasure. This story takes place after Naruto defeats Pain and the Hidden Leaf village returns to normal.

Naruto looked around at the village to find it lying in destruction and the chaos that pain had dealt to the village. Naruto also noticed the massive number of ninja that had been injured even Hinata.

After Hinata told Naruto that she loved him, he had been constantly thinking about her and how he felt about her. Naruto went to the Hyuga mansion to see how she was doing and when she answered the door she turned bright red like she usually did. 'Naruto' she gasped, in an embarrassing way then suddenly, Naruto started coming toward her he put his well toned arms around her as he grinned. "What are you doing Naruto" Hinata said, as she was in complete shock?

"Something I've wanted to do my whole life Hinata" Naruto said as he gently kissed her on the lips. Suddenly, Hinata felt a quick surge of warmness start to fill her whole body and she could not figure out why. Naru- Hinata tried to say but she was cut off by yet another very passionate kiss by Naruto. This time Hinata kissed back but with just as much passion as Naruto had done before.

The two stayed lip locked for at least twenty minutes before gasping for air and getting time to catch there breath. 'Naruto I love you "Hinata said, as she looked into his eyes and smiled at him. 'I love you to Hinata' said Naruto ,smiling back at her and he gave her another deep passionate kiss on the lips. Hinata always remembered that day when Naruto told her that he loved her.

I know this is a short fanfic but please review and tell me hat you think i want everyones opinions.


	2. Chapter 2 The passionate moment

Chapter 2 The passionate moment.

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters this is purely for pleasure.

The moment after Naruto kissed Hinata that was one of the most passionate times in Hinata's life. The only thing she had to worry about now is how to try and keep her relationship with Naruto while training with Shino and Kiba to get stronger. But before Hinata even had time to think Naruto came up from behind her and wrapped his long muscular arms around her waist. She started getting goose bumps going through her body and she even started getting a warm feeling through out her body.

'Naruto' she gasped, as he just stood there and smirked like he usually did. "Hey Hinata want to go get some ramen with me" Naruto said, smiling at her. She nodded her head yes to reassure him so that he knew she was not being shy. Once Naruto and Hinata had reached the Ichiraku ramen shop Naruto and Hinata ate ramen and talked about old times to catch up. By now Hinata was very red in the face because Naruto had made her laugh so hard. Then all of a sudden Naruto slowly took his hand and wrapped his long arms around Hinata's waist. By now Hinata was used to his old tricks and she was not embarrassed to be near him anymore.

It was a gorgeous night out because of the giant full moon that was lingering in the night sky. Naruto slowly took his hand and grabbed her silky smooth hands. He took her head and tilted it up slightly to look into her beautiful lavender colored eyes. She blushed as Naruto started to move in closer for a passionate kiss and Hinata closed her eyes and kissed Naruto back.

This kiss felt even better than the last one because this time Naruto had been more romantic this time. He gently stroked her cheek as she softly ran her smooth hands through his spiky hair. Then after a few minutes of kissing they both parted for air and Naruto gently took her in his arms and whispered in her ear" I love you Hinata". 'I love you to Naruto' she said, smiling back at him and then they shared one last kiss before falling asleep together on a park bench.

I know this sounds a little mushy but it is better than my last one please review thank you!


End file.
